Bereavement
by Androidfish7
Summary: Blake, Karie, and Scorpio have returned to the present to fight the zombie forces from a mystical force. HOWEVER, Blake quickly realizes he must go on a solo journey across the universe to finally eliminate the zombie threat forever. MEANWHILE Karie, Scorpio, Eugene, and Eustace' defensive abilities shall be tested up in the heavens. How long can they hold out against the undead?
1. Death is near

Bereavement by Androidfish7

_When we last left off, Blake, Karie, and Scorpio stepped through their Time Machine, modern weapons in hands, and Blake has returned to the past, with Karie, to make a very exciting debut performance as king. White had always known Blake would be king at some point, so White had been grooming Blake to be a better king than White himself. White has prepared Blake for anything... Or ALMOST anything..._

The trio stepped out of the Time Machine, but when they stepped out, they realized not all was right. For one thing, they stepped out, they were nearby White's mansion, 2 days in the future Blake and Karie left, and Eustace, Eugene, and Jorge were fighting off zombie hordes coming at the house, but there were A LOT of zombies and they were just about to be overrun, there were about 500 zombies trying to knock down the doors and walls to White's former mansion, and they gave up on White's maxi glass-thick walls, and eventually destroyed the door, as they poured inside. "Blake! We have to stop them!" Karie screamed, as they dashed, and they realized they had a lot of time, as zombies had trouble climbing high heights, and this mansion was 14 stories high, with Eustace, Eugene, and Jorge were on the top, it would take at least 2 whole minutes for the zombies to reach them. Blake took out an SG 553, a rapid fire assault rifle with excellent accuracy. Karie took out a Barrett 50 Cal Overclock, a Barrett upgraded with Variable Zoom scope, a hybrid sight, converting to an ACOG scope when triggered, and multiplied damage of X10, making it more lethal than an RPG-7. Scorpio, of course, took his FN FAL, and removed the Hybrid Sight, as there was no need for it up close. "Let us drive out the invaders!" Scorpio proclaimed, as they ran into the mansion, of course, being very wary but they were discouraged when they heard yells coming from way up the stairs. Assuming the zombies had made it to the 14th floor, Blake double timed it, as Karie and Scorpio tried to keep up, but simply couldn't, Blake kicked the door down to the room on the 14th floor, to find Eustace and Eugene were very nearly overrun, God knows where Jorge was. Blake opened up on the pack with his SG 553, but the thing with the SG 553, it doesn't cause too much damage, so while it killed most of the zombies, the zombies closing in on Eustace and Eugene, who were out of ammo, continued to walk towards Eustace and Eugene, about ready to kill them, but then Scorpio burst into the room, and tossed a bottle of vodka, as it smashed into pieces in the middle of the room. The zombies, startled by the crash, then walked towards the mess, and stood in awe at the sight, when Blake reloaded the SG 553, and shot the rest of them. "How the?" Blake said, but Scorpio interrupted him. "They are Russian Zombies" Scorpio replied, as the Spetsnaz logo was on an army uniform on one of the dead zombies. "Mister, you saved our lives!" Eugene exclaimed. "Now that they're done, how the hell are zombies attacking anything? We destroyed the zombie factories and killed Joel Millington! The portals are all closed, how are they back?" Blake asked, but everybody drew a blank. "Whatever the case, they are back. Perhaps consulting White's Super Computer?" Eustace asked. "That computer is top secret to only me and White, how do you know about it?" Blake asked. "Um, I just thought, well, he might have one" Eustace said. The group walked down a few floors, and entered White's Computer Lab, to find the official Bosley Website on White's computer. "Eustace! You idiot! That's a Master Computer! Not to be used for hair product websites!" Blake yelled, as he clicked off the website, and brought up White's personal assitant. "Vie, bring up regions on Planet Earth covered with the V2 Poison" Blake commanded. "No zombified regions on Earth detected" Vie replied. "What? Vie, bring up zombified regions across the universe of the present!" Blake commanded. "Zombified regions detected in Russia, the Grassland Universe, the Iceland Universe, the Bloodland Universe, the Thunderland Universe, and the Redland Universe" Vie replied. "Damned Computer, Russia is a part of Planet Earth, but about the other places, the kings of all the regions Vie just said are actually great friends with White, they must be in a lot of trouble. ON THE OTHER hand, if we leave, the zombies from Russia might attack the heavens, and with no opposition, they will destroy this region. There are a lot of zombies, there will need to be great defenses. Well, I don't wanna have to do this, but I guess there's no choice" Blake thought, as he decided the next move. "Alright, I must travel to save the universes Vie stated. However, I don't want to leave Heaven undefended, so, I must venture to those universes, alone. You 4 must stay home and defend the Heavens" Blake. "Oh come on!" Karie yelled. "If this is what must be done, then I shall agree" Scorpio replied. Eugene and Eustace were content going or staying, so they agreed. Blake looked at Karie. "I will not be gone for very long, you must hold up until I return" Blake told Karie, as Karie finally relunctantly agreed. "Good. I have the weapon White gave me in the past if anything gets bad, I will return" Blake said. "Oh, and Blake, we have a small problem" Eustace said. "Well, spit out, what's wrong?" Blake replied. "during the invasion, a leak sprung in Jorge's head, and he jumped out the window to escape the zombies. We fear he is dead." Eustace said. "Mother #$%^& Eustace, why didn't you tell me that before? I could've saved Jorge with earlier notice" Blake said, as he left the building, leaving the quad to work defending. Blake searched for Jorge's body, and foun Jorge, lying face down. Blake approached the body, but saw Jorge standing up. Bewildered, Blake slowly walked closer. "Jorge? Es mi, Blake" Blake said, but Jorge turned around, blood in his mouth, and slashes all over his body. "Dear God you've been bitten" Blake said, as he unsheathed his sword. To be bitten by a zombie is a death curse, as this is zombies turn other humans into zombies. Jorge was now a zombie. Blake jammed his sword right through Jorge's head, and this shot would be fatal, as Jorge fell, dead forever. "Lo siento senor" Blake said, as he walked away, and, using his sword, and a vial of Black Magic Powder, Powder that transports the user to different dimensions, or universes, Blake sprinkled some Black Magic Powder on his sword, and after it glowed the dark, ominous color that Black Magic Powder emits, Blake slashed a hole in the air, leading to a portal that would take him to the Grassland Universe, where the God of the Earth element, Master Green would be fending off the zombie attacks, and Blake was unaware if the universes he would be visiting knew how to function with most combat guns or any warfare items, which would make it beyond difficult to defeat enough zombies. Blake entered the portal, after he grabbed his SG 553, to be complimented by a Steyr AUG H BAR, and Blake entered the Portal.


	2. Darkest Days

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=VUjUIP2ugG4&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D&index=16&feature=plpp_video

_When we last left off, Jorge has been killed by the zombies, and, like you would obviously come to reason, he came back as a zombie, where Blake had to impale him through his head with his sword. Blake has also realized there are still zombified areas on a portion of Planet Earth, and on various areas across the universe, including the Grassland area, where Blake is headed. Blake has packed 2 high fire rate assault rifles, but NOTHING can prepare him for what is to come._

Blake walked through the portal, and stepped onto the Grassland territory. Originally, stepping on this territory coming from another planet unless you were White meant you wanted to challenge Master Green, the king of the dimension, but there were so many zombies, and potentially more, that anyone could enter the area. Blake took out his Steyr AUG H BAR and explored the then came on a ravaged city, called, according to the sign, Walkingtown. "What an ironic name" Blake thought, as he entered the city limits. He noticed a pack of zombies feeding on civilians, and as Blake walked in on them, the zombies slowly stood up and eyed him maniacly. "How you guys doing?" Blake taunted, as the zombies began to walk towards him. "Oh did I interrupt dinner time? Go ahead, eat up, I'll wait" Blake said, as he aimed down his Steyr AUG H BAR sights, and killed off the pack of about 4 zombies in less than 1 clip. Blake proceeded through the city. He then happened to notice a light emiting from a local appartment. Blake realized this could mean there was life that remained yet, as his mission was to clear the area of zombies AND recover any survivors. Blake kicked down the door to the appartment, as he got no opposition, Blake proceeded through, and found a blockade of shopping carts that blocked him from going up the stairs to meet this potential survivor, or survivors. However, Blake laughed this off, and, using 1 big push, Blake knocked down all the carts, but, being curteous for the person who set them up, Blake replaced the carts after he had got to the other side. Blake then walked up the stairs, and there were 24 flooors to this appartment, so walking would take a long time. Blake then dashed up the stairs, before he decided to take a quick break, as he sat down for a bit to recover, after reaching floor 15 sprinting. Then Blake heard a discouraging sound, apparently a horde of zombies had tracked him by scent or footprints, or perhaps they, too, noticed the potential survivor(s) in the appartment. Whatever the case, Blake had to get moving, as he stood up and dashed all the way to the room where he saw the light, and he knocked on the door. "Are there survivors here? I'm here to help you out" Blake said, and the door was swung open. "Get in!" The guy said, as Blake dashed into the room. "Grab a gun! These aren't ordinary zombies! You'll need better weapons than those to fight them!" the guy said, and this guy was loaded on weapons, as he had with him some Special Ops weapons, weapons with multiple attachments. Blake grabbed an HK G36 Rapture this person had, an HK G36 with extra damage, range, accuracy, and far less kick, with a M203 Grenade Launcher underbarrel attachment, and the guy he was working with grabbed a Riot Shield, and an MP5 Destroyer (Self created), an MP5 with Rapid fire, no kick, a major damage increase, and Extended Mags. The guy blocked off zombies with his Riot Shield with one hand, while using the other hand to grip the MP5 Destroyer. Blake took aim at the incoming zombies, and opened fire with the HK G36 Rapture, while the guy reflected the zombies with his Riot Shield. While the fight was going on, Blake noticed something about the zombies, the fact that they had shadow mist emiting from their bodies, which, according to this person, reflected ordinary bullets, being why you needed "Special Ops Weapons", guns with massive upgrades. In the dimension Blake came from, "Special Ops Weapons" merely meant the gun was silenced and had an ACOG or Sniper Scope on it. "Must be a different meaning" Blake thought. There were only 10 of them, so the fight didn't last horribly long. "I'm Michael, son of Master Green. Who are you?" The guy, identified as Michael, said to Blake. "I'm Blake, son of the deceased Master White" Blake replied. "Oh my God, an ancestor of one of the Masters! Quickly, enter my appartment room before more come!" Michael replied, as they entered the appartment. "You must've come to try to aid us" Michael said. "Yup, I've come to recover any survivors and, more importantly, inform Master Green of White's death" Blake said. At this news, Michael did a double take towards Blake, trying to take in the information. "What?! How did this happen?!" Michael exclaimed. "You didn't hear my introduction? Son of the deceased Master White!" Blake said. "It's been a long day, I missed that information! How did this happen?" Michael replied. "We went on a mission to kill Doctor Thereajus, and he and the Zombie King had a Time Bomb planted there, and White had to stay back so we could all escape, and he got caught up in the explosion" Blake said. "I'm sorry to hear that" Michael replied. "I'm the new King of the Heavens now" Blake said, as Michael took in that information. "Well, we definitely need to get out of here, because I'm running very low on supplies, and I, too, need to make sure my father, Master Green isn't dead. Would you like to come with me?" Michael asked. "Yeah, you are, technically, my brother in law (All of the Masters of color, White, Green, Blue, etc, are brothers, Blake being White's son, and Michael being Green's son, this makes them brothers in law)" Blake replied, as Michael considered this. "Yeah, I guess we are! I hadn't thought of that! Well, pack your weapons, we'll move out tomorrow morning, after we get some sleep, now, being Master of the Heavens, you realize you do not need sleep?" Michael said. Blake then realized he had been travelling for 25 hours now, and he did not even feel the slightest bit tired. "No, I had not thought of that, I guess not! I'll keep guard until morning" Blake said, as Michael agreed, and then, went to his bed, and went to sleep, whiile Blake stood watch.


	3. Wave One, the Discovery

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=VUjUIP2ugG4&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D&index=16&feature=plpp_video

_When we last left off, Blake entered the Grassland universe, in search of Master Green. Blake, on the way, discovers a light coming from an appartment window. Upon discovering this, Blake investigated the appartment, and he did find survivors, as he found Michael Weedley, son of Master Green, and a whole lot of Special Ops Weapons used to fight a seemingly different kind of zombie. BUT now let's head back to the Heavens, where our trio is going on their suicidal wreck against the undead. Skilled as they are, there is nothing that can prepare them for what is to come!_

"Hey guys, we need weapons, let's go down to White's old armory" Karie said to Eugene and Eustace. "Like before?" Eugene said, as he reminisced the adventure that would end up postponing White's death. "Yeah, but this time, we're staying back and defending, I've set up Vie to survey the land for Zombies, but we've gotta get weapons, because you guys are out of ammo, now let's go, on the hop!" Karie said, as they ran down to the basement of White's mansion in the Heavens, and this armory had every single weapon ever known, even guns dating back to the old 1800s (of course the weapons from way back then would never work on the zombies of the day). You could literally think up any weapon, and it would be somewhere in the armory, kind of like the old Pentagon. Here, guns of the world and old days were classified by type (Pistols, SMGs, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, special weapons). Eustace went over to Shotguns and grabbed an M5, a long barreled pump action shotgun with better range than most other shotguns, and a high damage with decent accuracy, and a SV SMG from the SMGs section, a very rare SMG with huge fire rate, great accuracy, average damage, and LMG like clips. "You guys can play with your toys, I'll grab real weapons" Karie retorted, as Karie ran to the LMG section and grabbed an FN M249 SAW, and then walked to the Sniper Rifles and grabbed an M9 Rifle, a bolt action rifle with high damage, major recoil, and good accuracy. "Well, what to pick?" Eugene wondered, but he made up his mind, as he went to the Pistols section and grabbed a Death Adder .45 and a .44 Magnum. "Scorpio, aren't you gonna take any weapons?" Eustace asked Scorpio. "No, I already have my "Excalibur" and my "Sword"" Scorpio replied, as he had an FN FAL and a Colt SAA Peacemaker. "Let's do this!" Eugene cheered, as the group ran back upstairs. "WARNING! MULTIPLE THREATS ENTERING THE AREA YOU HAVE SPECIFIED!" Vie yelled through loud speakers, as a very loud alarm went off, and this was when the group knew zombies were coming for them. They appeared to be more Russian Zombies! Out with the alcohol!" Scorpio yelled, as he tossed another vodka bottle outside the mansion, but it did not lure the zombies like before, as they came back to the house, and were not fooled like previous zombies into trying to break down the maxi glass walls. No, it appeared the zombies at hand were a lot smarter than dumb, slow, shamblers. The zombies knocked down the door, but Karie was ready, cutting into the horde. But Karie then had to reload after killing about 24 in 1 monster clip. Eugene stepped in and began picking off zombies with his Death Adder .45, as zombies emitting shadow mist from them walked in on the crew. Karie finished reloading and shot at the zombies, but shuddered when the zombies merely were falling down and getting back up after being knocked down by the bullets. Eugene then got back in after reloading and shot the zombies with the Death Adder .45, but the zombies didn't even flinch at the impact. "Step aside!" Eustace ordered, as he fired off a whole clip of SV SMG, but this had the same effect the FN M249 SAW had, knocking down the zombies, but watching as they got back up. "Why won't they die?!" Eugene exclaimed. "Well, as I have heard sayings in this world, desperate times call for desperate measures!" Scorpio yelled, as he drew his Scor Sword. "Scorpio no!" Karie yelled, but Scorpio had already charged the zombies, but being precise, Scorpio aimed for the heads, slicing them off with his Scor Sword, and the zombies were dying. "It appears they fall when struck in the head!" Scorpio yelled to the group. Karie took out the M9 Rifle, and blew off a zombie's head. "He's right! Aim for the head!" Karie ordered, as Eugene had the easiest time, picking off zombies with his light weighted Death Adder .45, and then, the .44 Magnum. They eventually finished off the horde, after 4 hours of fighting. "Vie! run a scan on the rest of the Heavens for zombies!" Karie yelled to the super computer. "No zombies detected!" Vie triumphantly replied. "We did it guys!" Karie exclaimed, as they celebrated. "But the one thing I still aspire to learn is, if the zombies were not from Russia, where could they have surfaced from?" Scorpio asked. The group took a minute to ponder the question. "I don't know, let's just accept this win and wait for the next horde" Karie said, as the group agreed. This was round 1 against the massive hordes of the undead. How many rounds could there be? Read on to find out


	4. Going Green

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=miKPMEoZsLE&feature=BFa&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D

_When we last left off, the quad of defenders fended off an attack from the undead horde after Scorpio made a duanting move to win it for them. They now await the next undead horde. Meanwhile, Blake and Michael head off... For an untimely faceoff with the undead!_

Michael awoke early morning, as he and Blake began packing neccessities to make the trip. "If I were you, I wouldn't bother with the AUG H BAR or the SG 553" Michael told Blake. "Alright, I will have to borrow a Special Ops weapon" Blake replied. Michael tossed him an HK G36 Rapture. "Keep it, as my token of appreciation for my first peaceful sleep in over a year" Michael said, as Blake thanked him. "Are we ready?" Blake asked. "I think so" Michael said, as he raised his Riot Shield. "I'd better go first" Michael said, as he knocked the door off the hinges with his Riot Shield, and they walked quickly but quietly down the stairs. After about 5 minutes of walking, they made it to the bottom, opposition free, but when they opened the door, they were met by a HUGE horde of over 7,000 zombies. BUT the zombies, because of the duo's stealth, did not notice them leave. "Shh, quietly, very very quietly" Michael whispered, as they slowly, ever so slowly, walked past the zombies. They began to walk normal, and after about 5 minutes, they believed they were out of earshot, until a problem happened. Michael was walkign casually away, but his backpack tore a hole, and all of his guns fell out, making a very loud sound. " #$%" Michael cursed quietly, but it was too late, as the noise attracted 1 zombie, which led to a chain reaction, eventually attracting the rest of them. "RUN!" Michael yelled. And the duo ran as fast as they could, trying to elude the massive horde they had annoyed, and it appeared they were outrunning them, until another problem happened. While running, Michael tripped over a corpse on the ground, and the zombies were really angry and hungry, so they were moving quicker than any other zombies Blake had ever seen. "Just go without me!" Michael yelled, but Blake had other ideas. Blake aimed at the zombies and gunned down the front line of zombies with the Extended Mags of the HK G36 Rapture. "GET UP! I CAN'T SHOOT FOREVER!" Blake yelled, as Michael made use of the time and stood on his feet, and they dashed away as before. They barely eluded the horde. "RUN!" Michael yelled. "REALLY?!" Blake sarcastically replied, as they made it out of the city limits of Walkingtown. "We need a vehicle! We can't run forever!" Blake yelled. "Wrong! Take this!" Michael replied, as he tossed Blake a Colt M1911 Concierto, and if you recall, from _"Universe at Battle: World War UN Death"_, Eugene used a Colt M1911 Concierto, this weapon allows the user to sprint for eternity so long as they grip the weapon. Blake slipped the HK G36 Rapture in his backpack, and grabbed the Colt M1911 Concierto, and they instantly felt the adrenaline most users of this gun feel, as they knew they wouldn't have to stop sprinting.

_1 hour later:_

Blake stopped running, and looked behind him. "I think we lost them" Blake said. "Well I ain't going to the lost and found for that! Woo hoo! That was awesome!" Michael replied. "Not if you're trying not to get a heart attack" Blake replied. "Oh please, you're King of the Heavens, you can't die from a disease or bodily issue" Michael replied. "Oh. Well you know what? I just don't feel like being in a near death situation every god damned minute of my life. Haha, but seriously, what now?" Blake asked. "We gotta go to Master Green, and make your report, and then you'd best get the hell out of here" Michael said. "How far away is that?" Blake asked. "A few hours of a walk, probably 30 minutes a drive" Michael said. All of a sudden, Blake was just walking, when he suddenly felt very faint. "What the?" Blake uttered, as Michael looked at him. "Oh cool! You're acquiring a new ability!" Michael exclaimed, as Blake began to glow a small yellow light, as the light shined very brightly for about 2 seconds, and then Blake felt normal again. "What the hell? I wonder what ability?" Blake asked. "Hmm, knowing how it happened to Green and White... I'd say you probably gained the ability to glide under chemicals that disable flying" Michael said. "Well, that's useless" Blake said. "Well, look at it this way, Green learned 85 new abilities and I'm pretty sure White learned more thann 100 abilities from that method" Michael replied. "I hope the next one is worth a #$%" Blake replied. They continued walking, and after a few hours, as Michael had stated, they reached Green's castle, inside the Weedley regions (Named after their last name). "We're here" Michael said. Blake walked up to the door. Blake knocked softly on it. Michael flinched when nobody answered. "It's alright, I'm sure they're all busy" Blake tried to assure Michael. "Go inside" Michael said, as Blake opened the door, as he peeked in the room, and saw absolutely nothing. "Well? Go in!" Michael rushed, as they both entered the castle. "I... Don't understand! Green had weapons as far as the eye could see and he had at least 50 butlers! What the #$% happened?!" Michael began to hyperventilate. "Calm your #$%, remember we may not be alone here" Blake reminded Michael, as they decided to go up the stairs. "That's the door to the Master Chambers" Michael said, as they creeped ever so slowly towards the door. Blake opened the door, but immediately had to retract. "What the hell? Somebody just shot at me!" Blake exclaimed. They both stood there, and waited for the right moment. Blake tossed a flashbang grenade into the room, waited for it to explode, and Blake burst into the room, along with Michael. "Wait!" Michael yelled, as standing before them was Master Green himself, holding a Benelli M4 Super 90. "Michael!" Master Green exclaimed. "It's great to see you're alive!" Michael exclaimed. "Who's your friend?" Green asked. "This is Blake, and he's the reason I'm still alive, and, in fact, the reason I even made it out of my appartment" Michael introduced. "Ah, well, I am Master Green. I am forever grateful for the service you have done my son" Green said. "It's no problem, but I actually come here with sad news for you to hear" Blake replied. Green's expression instantly went to a worried face. "What's wrong?" Green asked. "I am son of Master White" Blake explained. "How is White? I haven't talked with him in awhile" Green asked. "See, that's the problem, you see, White, me, and a bunch of our allies went on a missiont to help the people of Earth regain their planet. We met up with the infamous Doctor Thereajus, and the Zombie King. They had planted a Time Bomb nearby, and we couldn't have escaped without leaving a guy behind to slow the enemies down, and White was the only one capable of doing so. Needless to say (sheds a tear in rememberance) he didn't make it out" Blake said. "This is truly a dark day, White was the greatest ruler the universe will ever have known. We must retake the afflicted dimensions in his honor!" Green proclaimed. "Well, I fight every day, I keep going, I preserve the heavens, AND I am going on this journey, and many more to come!" Blake replied. "I shall aid you in your journey! where is our next dimension?" Green asked


	5. Heart of Ice

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=miKPMEoZsLE&feature=BFa&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D

_When we last left off, Blake and Michael had made it to Green's castle, only to find it completely deserted, or so they thought, as Green nearly took of Blake's head with an M4 Super 90. Blake made his report to Green, and Green agreed to travel with the group (He didn't have too much of a choice, to be honest)_

"We should travel to the Iceland universe to help there" Blake replied. Green agreed with this, as did Michael. "Let's get packed" Michael said, as the group locked and loaded, but Green placed his M4 Super 90 down on a cabinet in his room, and drew a long green sword with leaves hanging on it. "I was in the town when the zombies first struck, and somebody left this here. This is not mine, so I must leave it here" Green explained. His sword was called the Blade of Life, and was the only version of it. (All of the Masters of Color have a unique blade, Green's being the Blade of Life, White's being the Blade of Ultimacy, and I will post the blades of the others as we go along). The trio left the castle, as they weren't opposed by anything, Blake sprinkled Black Magic Powder on his Sword again, and cut another portal, this one going to the Iceland Universe, as they were off. They came out on the other end, and the weather here was harsh, as it was snowing heavily, and there was heavy hail. "Son of a $%^! We can't survive in this weather!" Michael yelled, but at that moment, out in the distance, a voice yelled. "Halt the weather! Clouds hear my command! Hold your words for a while longer, so our visitors may stand!", and the trio turned around to where they thought they heard a voice. "Who said that?" Blake yelled, and at that moment, the weather seemed to stop hitting them, but it continued all around them. "Show yourself!" Blake yelled. "Not just yet. Who are you? What brings you into our world?" The voice asked. "We've come in search of Master Silver! We have come to aid this place in the zombified world!" Blake replied. "We already have it under control, the zombies cannot find us when we are concealed! You may turn back if you so wish!" The voice replied. "I also come with news regarding Master White of the Heavens! I am his son, and I bring Master Green and his son, Michael! We need to speak to Master Silver, and I will not be buffered by the storm, I will find where you hide!" Blake yelled. "Hmm, Master White's son? Also, if you so much as leave your perfect little circle, I'll turn the weather back on and kill Green and Michael! I do not play nice! Now, do what I say, I will lead your circle to the Ice Palace I residein. Step outside of it and I kill them both" The voice, identified to be Master Silver stated. "I can control elements of Earth and Sky! Do not think you can harm us!" Green retorted. "Yes, but I am also concealed. I'd love to rip the vines out of your body with my sword, but here's your last chance, do as I order, or you will perish." Silver replied. The trio did as asked, and entered the Ice Palace. Silver walked down the stairs, and greeted them. "You have news for me?" Silver asked Blake. "Yes. I'm not going to get elaborate or in detail, but my father, Master White, was KIA in a mission we were on to help save Earth from the zombified mess." Blake explained. "This is horrible! But how could he have died, he was practically immortal!" Silver exclaimed. "He sacrificed himself to save us all from a Time Bomb explosion, where he had to hold off teh Zombie King and Doctor Thereajus, if not for his selfless heroics, I wouldn't be standing here, that's for sure, because it wouldn't have just been him, everyone on the mission would've died" Blake explained. "Well, we've just about got this zombie issue down, would you care for an extra hand? We need to stop Shadowis to end this whole apocalypse for good, and we aren't gonna do that without extra arms" Silver replied. "Sure, we could always use a hand" Blake replied. "Great. Well, it's late at night, why don't we all get some sleep? We'll get ready in the morning" Silver said. "I'll keep watch, I don't need sleep" Blake replied. "Excellent, here's a little "partner" to help you out" Silver said, as he showed Blake to a wide open, very wide window in the front of the Palace, where a Vulcan Chain Gun was lodged on a Bipod, nobody was gonna get in the Palace with this killer. The Vulcan is considered by some to be in the discussion for greatest guns ever, along with the M249 SAW, the XM8, the FN P90, and the Steyr AUG (the M249 SAW, however, takes the gold, while it is left to the opinion of spectators/ actual users which of the guns stated is 2nd, 3rd, etc). "You really do have it under control! How many survivors are there?" Blake asked. "We have over 9,000 survivors living in the underground section of my Palace, which I USED to use as a mini mall, but I suppose it's being put to better use now" Silver replied. "I'll keep watch, don't you worry" Blake said, as Silver, along with Green and Michael, went to sleep, as Blake took watch


	6. Heated Confrontation

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=miKPMEoZsLE&feature=BFa&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D

_When we last left off, Blake, Michael, and Green met Master Silver, perhaps a bit rudely, but nonetheless, gained his alliance, and Blake agreed to take watch once again. The group has agreed to once again head out, but they have literally NO clue of what to expect, because it MAY kill all of them._

"Hey Blake, how did watch go?" Silver asked. "I did not see anything, looks like you've got this place pretty sealed off. "Yeah, but I'd like to keep it that way. I'd like to suggest we go after the guy behind all this" Silver said. "Oh? and who would that be?" Blake replied. "Shadowis, master of the Shadows" Silver replied. Blake then suddenly remembered. "I need to grab my friend, he's the Chosen One in the Prophecy of light" Blake replied. "King of Scorpio? Didn't he die about 500 years ago?" Silver asked. "I brought him forward with time travel" Blake replied. "Well done, we have all the pieces we need to fight this horrible demon" Silver replied. "Well, I'd like to acquire the alliance with all the other masters, and I didn't even identify all the universes we need to go to (shows Silver his map of universes he *thought* he needed to go to)". Blake replied. "You don't need to go to any of those other places, in fact, I'm pretty sure the Bloodland universe is in favor of the zombie apocalypse, after all, that universe is jam packed with vampires" Silver replied. "Then where do we need to go? I don't know of anywhere else" Blake replied. "We need to go to the Fireland universe and get Master Orange on our side" Silver stated. "But you're an Ice Overlord, how will you survive?" Blake asked. "Oh please, the heat is not hotter than I am cold, I have fought Orange before, on his turf and on mine, I won both battles, I will be fine, we need to move though, with every day, Shadowis gains more allies, and power from the Moonlight" Silver replied. "Have you ever fought Shadowis?" Blake asked. "Nope, but nobody has ever defeated him. He and White are the only 2 warriors that have truly never been defeated ever" Silver replied. "Well, let's get going, we'll need all the allianceship we can get" Blake replied. Silver sounded a wake up alarm to wake up Green and Michael. "Alright, let's move out!" Green exclaimed. "I'm all for" Michael stated. "Silver, would you mind making a weather cloud so we may leave?" Blake asked. "My pleasure" Silver replied, as he chanted the spell, and the group walked outside. Blake sprinkled more Black Magic Powder on his sword, and he slashed another portal to go to the Fireland Universe, as everyone entered, and came out in 900 degree weather! "Are you sure Michael can survive this?" Blake asked. "No, I am not, I will call in another weather cloud, send him back to my universe" Silver replied, as Blake slashed another portal, and Michael returned to the Iceland universe. "Later all! Sorry I can't help!" Michael yelled. "No problem, you are a human, after all, you can only do so much..." Blake replied, as Michael left, and the trio continued. "Octo meyra tublema!" Green chanted, and all of a sudden, 4 vines came from his body, and they picked him up off the ground and Green was now levitating from his own vines. "Cool! Nice ability!" Blake exclaimed, as Green's "legs" were now vines. "Reminds me of an octopus, only with less legs" Silver stated. They walked through the dreadfully hot volcanic area that was the Firelands, until they saw 5 troll-like figures approach them from in front. "Stop! We are Master Orange's servants! Because of the zombie apocalypse, you may not pass!" One of them said. "Oh, please, out of our way" Blake replied, but then the trolls raised spears and pointed them at Blake. "Well, since you insist..." Blake stated, as the trio got ready for battle. Silver created an ice spear in his hand, and threw it at one of the trolls, impaling him and easily killing him, and the trolls had no chance. Blake charged one of them with his sword, and cut it in 2, as the other trolls were now scared, as they turned tail. "No way" Green stated, as he picked 3 more vines from his body, and lunged at the trolls with them, as he constricted them with the vines, as he brought them back towards the trio. Silver slashed the head off of one of them, Blake killed another one of them, and Green finished them off by choking one of them to death with his vine, as he retracted 3 of the vines back into his body, and the trio continued. "That should send a small message" Silver stated. But at that moment, an explosion of fire appeared in front of them, as a larger than life troll stood over them, about 10 times bigger than anyone in the trio. "YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY REST! FOR THAT YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!" it roared. "Whoa!" Blake flinched. "In all my years... I have never seen this. Orange is on maximum defense. Well, looks like we won't get away without a fight. Let's take him down!" Silver cried, as they unsheathed their swords, and the giant troll took out a MASSIVE Dwarven War Hammer, one of the greatest hammer ever crafted, as he began swinging at the trio. "Look out!" Green exclaimed, as they narrowly dodged an instant death swing. "Take this!" Silver yelled, as he fired an ice spear at the Troll, but it merely bounced off of him, and only made him angrier. The troll roared in anger, as he swung at Silver, who once again, dodged it. "He's slow but powerful! And has a lot of endurance!" Silver yelled to his allies. "I know! Terruckt tu wimbaie!" Green chanted, as he summoned a massive boulder from underground, and hurled it at the troll, and this one did appear to hurt him, but it did not look like it did significant damage, as the Troll ran after Green, and swung again at Green, who narrowly dodged it. Blake charged at the Troll from behind, and slashed it down it's spine with his sword, but was discouraged when he saw the massive wound automatically heal. "He has inpenetratable skin!" Blake yelled. Green then wrapped one of his vines around the Troll in an attempt to constrict him, but this Troll was far too powerful, as he simply broke right through the vine. "He's too strong!" Green exclaimed, but the Troll did something next that would've been equally devastating if it had hit, as he breathed fire towards Green. Green's body is made of grass and weeds, so this would've been a slow, painful, death, but Green barely dodged it, unscathed. "Aquiethni wistruf!" Silver chanted, and, all of a sudden, a portal showed up, and a massive Ice bird came out of the portal. "Wow!" Blake exclaimed. The bird then shot a beam of ice out of it's mouth at the Troll, and this had the same effect, but this one seemed to tire the Troll slightly. "He's wearing down! Keep at it!" Blake yelled, as he charged the troll again, from the front, as he put his sword into it's chest, and brought it to the ground, which cut a massive hole in it's chest, but this healed almost instantly, the Blake realized something. "Anything that penetrates the skin does not effect him!" Blake yelled, as he backed away from another strike the Troll attempted. The Ice Bird Silver had summoned flew above the Troll, and, using it's talons, actually ripped the head off of the Troll, and carried it away, dropping it in a pool of lava. You would think this would have ended the battle. You would be wrong, as another head replaced the removed one on the troll. "I knew it!" Blake exclaimed. Blake, using his sword, fired a Sword Wave at the Troll, and it hit him hard, knocking him down. "Finish him!" Green yelled, as he wrapped the Troll with over 20 sets of vines, and this would be enough to constrict him, as it blocked him from all movement, Green attempted to coup de grace him, as he strangled the Troll very tightly with his vines, while Silver beat him aside the head with his sword. This would be enough, as the Troll finally fell dead. At that point though, Master Orange rose from a pool of lava. "You are quite the warriors! Now why do you disturb me?" Orange asked. "I, Blake, son of Master White, have come to report something. "Blake stated. "Well, how is White? tell me your report" Orange asked. "Well, you see, you just asked the same question twice, because (explains to Orange wha happened to White)" Blake said. "Oh, this is bad, we cannot fight Shadowis without White, and White was our brother (voice trails off), well, we must destroy this evil demon, in his honor!" Orange exclaimed. "Good, so we have your allianceship?" Blake asked. "Yes, I am on your side, maybe all of us together can take on a mission only White himself is capable of" Orange stated. "We will hunt down Shadowis, after we get just 2 more ally, we must go after Master Yellow, and Queen Marcie, Queen of the Vampires, and we will find them in the Thunderland Universe and the Afterlife Universe." Silver stated. "Well, so be it, we will go after them, right now" Blake stated, as it was merely 10:00 AM, and they were not tired at all.


	7. Intel

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=miKPMEoZsLE&feature=BFa&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D

_When we last left off, Blake, Green, and Silver, without Michael, ventured into the Fireland Universe to get Master Orange on their side. After a series of battles and conflicts, they got Orange on their side. Meanwhile, the zombies have not struck the Heavens in awhile, perhaps they are building, or worse... Now the trio travels to the Thunderland Universe in search of Master Yellow._

Blake sprinkled more Black Magic Powder on his sword. "Uh oh, running out!" Blake exclaimed, as his bottle of Black Magic Powder was running very short. "Looks like enough for 4 2 way trips." Silver said. Blake cut the portal to enter the Thunderland Universe, and the quad entered the portal. The came out on a massive island in the middle of a major sea, and the weather was not good, as it was thundering with lots of lightning, and it appeared there was a tornado in the distance, however, it some how wasn't close enough to effect anything. There were violent winds, and dark clouds, and the temperature was 20 degrees Fahrenheit outside. "We're just asking for pneumonia out here" Grass joked, because none of the Masters were at all vulnerable to the elements. The elements in each Master's (except White's) are set to certain conditions that make it very hard, or in some cases, impossible, to breach their Universe, as they do not want humans to discover their existence, but the conditions are not impossible for a different Master, so this system is deemed appropriate for that. "We should watch it though, Yellow may be on high alert" Silver stated. No sooner had he said this, than a massive creature emerged from the water surrounding the islands, there were 7 of these creatures. "Hydras!" Blake exclaimed. The Hydras roared loud and clear, it appeared Yellow WAS on high alert. One of the Hydras lunged at Blake, as Blake narrowly dodged the blow. Silver, using a power he had, conjured an ice wave, and froze the water, to even the odds, so now, the Hydras could not move. Orange, using his own power, blasted a large wave of fire at one Hydra, and it collided with it's head, as the Hydra was suddenly set abalze, but the ice below it was colder than the Hydra was hot, so the Hydra could not submerge it's self back into the water for relief. The Hydra eventually burned to death. This apparently set off a chain reaction, as the Hydras suddenly stopped attacking. "Stop the attack!" came a voice, off in the distance. The quad looked around frantically for the source of the voice, and all of a sudden, a MASSIVE thunderbolt struck the ice, shattering it instantly, and the Hydras submerged themselves into the water. "Don't you see? This is a trap, this weather is NOT impossible for human life, HOWEVER, there isn't a human existing that can handle the Hydras, once I saw a Hydra die, I knew that it was either Shadowis or a Master. Welcome, I am Yellow" Yellow said, as he rose from the water, and flew over to the island. "Not a bad system" Silver complimented. "Yeah, it hasn't failed me once, and probably won't either" Yellow stated. "Well, are you with or against the zombie apocalypse?" Blake asked. "100% against" Yellow replied. "We are going to thwart Shadowis, and we need all the allies we can get. Are you in?" Blake asked. "Yes, I am, but a quick question, where is White? Why has he sent you?" Yellow asked. "Don't worry Blake, I'll tell him, no need to retell it again" Silver told Blake, as Silver knew Blake dies a little bit inside (not literally) everytime he has to retell that tragic event. (Silver tells Yellow what happened to White). "I am very sorry to hear this. White was the greatest Warlord I've ever met, the only guy who could, all by himself, defeat me AND my Hydras, and was my brother, and he will be missed" Yellow stated. "So, should we move to the Afterlife?" Blake asked the group. "Yeah, I'm not tuckering out just yet" Silver stated, as Green and Orange agreed to move out. "I haven't actually had much zombie trouble, and my Hydras could probably take on any number of zombies, so, yeah, I'll come" Yellow agreed. "I'm running very low on Black Magic Powder you guys, we can't afford to screw anything up" Blake stated, as he sprinkled more Black Magic Powder on his sword, and cut another portal to get them to the Afterlife. The group entered the portal. They came out on the other side, in the Afterlife universe. Here, all the tortured souls Hell could not allow in due to space issues were sent here, where they lived another life on another universe that looked like a replica of Earth, so that the people living in it thought they were still alive. Nobody knew what it really was, or else there would be a massive problem. Marcie, the Queen of the Afterlife, usually executed people who learned a bit too much. Noticing the Masters enter the Afterlife would cause major distress, so Marcie had to conceal them without anyone else noticing. "Hey! You guys!" Marcie whispered to the group. That got their attention, which was all Marcie needed, as Marcie conjured a portal to send them to the Master room, where Marcie lived, and they could do business safely there. "Enter it! Now! Before somebody sees you!"Marcie whispered to the group, as they rushed into the portal, and when they were all inside, Darcie followed them in. "Now, I have a feeling you are here to gain my allianceship?" Marcie asked. "Well, yeah, we need everyone on board to destroy Shadowis" Blake stated. "Well, I would and all, but if I go, who will watch over the people here? If a single person gets word out that this is Afterlife, then it will be chaos all around, people will know they are invincible! They will destroy the harmony I have spent thousands of years getting!" Marcie exclaimed. "But, if Shadowis is not stopped, that harmony will be destroyed anyway" Blake replied. "I offer protection of the documents of the Afterlife" Yellow said. "Is that so? Who will guard it while we're away?" Marcie replied. "I've got a pack of 7 voracious Hydras who will not let anyone survive" Yellow said. "Well... I suppose I could... The documents are in my desk (points to desk in the barren field they are in) grab the documents, and we'll gather all of our materials and get going" Marcie replied. "Great, I'll join up with you guys in a bit, don't leave without me" Yellow said, as he dashed towards Marcie's material desk. The group of 6 planned to leave to head back to the Heavens to get Scorpio for the fight against Shadowis, after Yellow stored the documents back at his own universe. Blake gave Yellow a very small portion of Black Magic Powder, but it would be enough for the 2 way journey. After he made his trip, and returned, with the documents safely stored inside the Thunderland Universe. Blake sprinkled more Black Magic Powder on his sword, and he cut a portal to go back to the Heavens to find Scorpio.


	8. Shadow White

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=miKPMEoZsLE&feature=BFa&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D

_When we last left off, The group added Yellow and Marcie to their alliance, and had headed home to the Heavens to gather Scorpio for the final battle vs Shadowis to end the zombie apocalypse, as this person, or thing, has been the ringleader behind it the entire time. BUT they still do not know what horrors are to come! Oh if they only knew what was coming up..._

The group stepped out onto the Heavens, and was immediately greeted by the group holding out there, Karie, Eugene, Eustace, and Scorpio. What's the deal?" Karie asked Blake. "We're heading off to destroy the ringleader behind all of this, Shadowis, and end this once and for all!" Blake replied. "We need Scorpio, now, let's go!" Marcie exclaimed. "It is my time" Scorpio stated, as he walked to the group. "Well, goodbye you 3! Hold up if you can! I'll be back real soon!" Blake said, as he cut another portal, this one to lead to Shadowis' lair, his universe, simply known as the Shadowland regions. They came out on the other side. And there was nobody waiting for them at the moment, but there was a glass elevator in front of them, that looked like it led up to a dome like area. "Should we go in it?" Green asked. "I guess that will lead us to that dome over there" Blake replied, as the group bunched into the glass elevator, and it took them onto a platform that was floating in the middle of the air. Blake looked off the edge of the platform, there was nothing but a dark, Black Void, something that sucks a person in, and kills them. "Whoa, don't look down if you're aafraid of heights" Blake said. The group, naturally, looked down, to see what Blake was talking about. "Wow, that's a LONG fall to your death" Silver stated, as this fall would be over 200,000 feet to the Black Void. At that point, pods emerged from the ground, all around the group, and out of them came 7 shadow figures. "Halt! That person is my counter!" Scorpio exclaimed, as the group lookmed at the person Scorpio was talking about, and, sure enough, it looked like Scorpio, just a shadow counterpart, but then, the group realized, the figures around them were shadow counterparts! The shadow Scorpio unsheathed his sword. "They are poised! Attack!" Scorpio exclaimed, and it was on, as this would be a massive, bloody fight. Scorpio swung several times at Shadow Scorpio, but Shadow Scorpio seemed to be able to read Scorpio's mind, predicting his every shot! Blake came face- to- face with his counterpart, and Shadow Blake also seemed to be able to predict Blake's moves, BUT, Blake can read minds, and was also pretty reflexed. "They can read our minds!" Scorpio exclaimed. Then, a turning point in the battle happened, as Silver managed to turn this ability against Shadow Silver, as he, in his head, planned an action, then did a completely opposite action, catching Shadow Silver off guard, and Silver stuck his sword inside Shadow Silver's spine, and the sword came out through the other side, impaling and easily killing Shadow Silver. Silver then fired a beam of ice at Shadow Orange, but to his horror, Shadow Orange was hotter than Silver was cold! The beam of ice melted before it even came close to contact. Meanwhile, Scorpio and Shadow Scorpio were still deadlocked in their duel. But then, Scorpio drew the Forbidden Blade, and shot a black aura shot at Shadow Scorpio, knocking him down, and Scorpio drew his Scor Sword, and finished Shadow Scorpio off with several blows to the head, and, eventually, beheading Shadow Scorpio. "You cannot replicate the best!" Scorpio exclaimed, as he dashed to assist Green, as Green had the vine spell out, while Shadow Green did not. Green took shots at Shadow Green with as many as 19 vines at once, but Shadow Green easily reflected every shot, but did not expect Scorpio to come from his weak spot. Shadow Green turned around to fight Scorpio, but Green finally connected with one vine, whipping Shadow Green with a Paralyzer Vine, which, as the name entails, paralyzes the target on contact. Green drew his Blade of Life and impaled Shadow Green. At that point, the other Shadow forms suddenly vanished. "What the hell? Am I on cocaine or what?" Orange asked. "I don't know, but this is where Shadowis should be, if that #$%ing #$% every shows his scared face" Blake replied. No sooner had he said this, than did a massive shadow explosion appeared in the middle of the stadium, emitting a shadow smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Shadowis was waiting for the group. "So, the Masters of Color have come to take me down! Try as you might, you'll have to slay me here! Let this be your final battle!" Shadowis exclaimed, with an evil grin on his face. Then Silver noticed something about Shadowis. "No...! Wait a minute!" Silver exclaimed, as the group realized the same thing! Shadowis was White's evil shadow form! "Yup, if my hero counterpart can handle you, then come for me now, let's dance!" Shadowis exclaimed, as he teleported the entire group to another location, and the group realized this was Hell, the place Satan used to own. "You see, you really shouldn't have killed Satan, somebody always has to rule over Hell, and Satan was Hell's intern leader! I am much worse! Hahahahahahahaha!" Shadowis let out a major laugh, as he teleported to a different place in Hell, and let out a massive horde of over 700,000,000 shadow zombies! "I think it's time" Blake stated, as he took out the special weapon White had given him in the past, the Mirage, the greatest gun ever crafted, with Chain Gun like fire rate, Chain Gun clips, M249 SAW damage, MAC 11 weight, and the ability to have up to 4 attachments on it. Blake attached a Red Dot Sight, a M203 Grenade Launcher, Extended Mags, and a Dual Mag attachment. "Blake that thing is incredible!" Silver exclaimed, as the group took out their Special Ops Weapons. The zombies were on the way, would the group survive?


	9. The Final Battle

Bereavement by Androidfish7

A good song to listen to while reading (copy and paste link) watch?v=miKPMEoZsLE&feature=BFa&list=PLBA02ECD0CA0C8B6D

_When we last left off, the group descended into Hell for a final conflict with Shadowis and all of his zombified slaves, of which there are countless numbers of them, Blake has taken out his Mirage 24X White had given him in the past, the greatest gun ever crafted, and the Masters of Color have all taken out their Military Brand FN P90s, and this group is ready for the enormous pack of zombies... Or so they think._

"We need to hit Hell's Crust! That will give us the space we need to do this!" Orange yelled, and the group ran, because the hordes were near them. They eventually reached Hell's Crust, which was 1500 degrees Fahrenheit, but would provide the group with breathing space, as Hell's Crust was wide, and had roon to run. The zombies started into the room, and these were, again, not normal zombies, but the FN P90s the Masters had were FN P90 Rippers, special Ops form FN P90s with Rapid Fire, a foregrip, and a HAM-R Scope, for convenience when faced with a long distance or short distance task. Blake's Mirage 24X was easily powerful enough to slice through the shadow zombies, and this was proven when the Mirage 24X's 250, yes, 250 rounds killed almost 100 zombiesin just but 1 clip, and while Blake needed to reload, the Masters would still be shooting. Orange then got an idea when he drained the rocks in Hell's Crust of all their heat (a power), and now he was really blazing, as he had over 900,000 degrees Fahrenheit of body heat, Orange ran up to the hordes of zombies, and began melee fighting them with his Blade of Anger, and any zombies hit by hit instantly became ablaze, but what the group did NOT know was setting a zombie on fire hyperactivates their cell regeneration system, so it increased the zombie's endurance in a major way. Orange slashed heads off like crazy, and even through the cell regeneration, if the head is destroyed or removed, the zombie is dead. Yellow ran up to the hordes when Orange's heat power wore off, and he electrocuted the incoming zombies with over 700,000 bolts of electricity, enough to kill any zombie coming too close. "Recharging!" Yellow yelled, as he had to run back to Hell's Crust, where Green came in, as he blocked off the door to Hell's Crust with his vines, easily enough to hold off the shadow zombies. Green took out his Blade of Life, let the zombies in and began slashing zombies away, while Blake continued to fire at the zombies with his Mirage 24X, killing off a lot of them, until eventually the 700,000,000 that started were down to just 100,000,000 (after many hours of fighting), and then it got harder, as a massive zombie entered the room. This was considered to be a "Zombie Juggernaut" and was far harder to kill than the rest, and, as the group could see, no other ordinary shadow zombies were coming back. Blake sprayed Mirage 24X bullets at it, Orange gathered more fire and slammed the Juggernaut in the hed, Yellow electrocuted it more, Silver entered and froze the Juggernaut solid, but it did not kill him, as Hell's heat burned through the ice, the Juggernaut dashed towards Blake, who reloaded the Mirage 24X, but didn't have time to ai, as the Zombie Juggernaut tackled him to the ground. Before the Juggernaut could bite Blake, which would be fatal, Green wrapped his vines around the Juggernaut and pulled him away (this took about 25 vines to do so, this thing was FAT). While incapacitated, Blake took an attack of opportunity, as he ran to the Juggernaut, put his sword at his throat, and sliced the head clean off, as an explosion of blood erupted from the spot the head once was, and blood began rapidly flowing from the area. At that point, Shadowis called off the rest of the zombies. "I don't want to have to give you the pleasure of postponing your death" Shadowis explained, and the Masters each unleashed furies of attacks on Shadowis, but Shadowis eluded a thunderbolt from Yellow, burnt in mid air an ice beam from Silver, and burnt the vines off of Green when he tried to whip Shadowis. "Screw tactics, time to show everything White taught me about melee combat" Blake thought, as he charged Shadowis. Shadowis was slightly taken off guard by Blake's sudden range. "Don't you know Blake? I am your father's shadow form, I know what he taught you" Shadowis whispered menacingly, as, using full force, he shoved Blake away, sending him about 7 feet across the ground, straight into a rock wall in Hell's Crust. Scorpio then knew this was where he came into the prophecy, where he had to fight Shadowis. Scorpio took out his Forbidden Blade and fired a Sword Dart of Explosions at Shadowis, but this was merely reflected. "1 shot every 24 Sun Ticks, and this is how it is used?" Scorpio said sullenly, but he would not give up, as he took out his Scor Sword, and rushed to confront Shadowis, as Blake also stood and rushed at Shadowis. "Oh my, 2 birds in 1... STONE" Shadowis said, as a boulder out of the ceiling fell down, and nearly crushed and killed Blake and Scorpio, but what was worse, is Shadowis could no longer be seen. "No! Don't let him get away!" Blake yelled, but the Masters were way ahead of him, as Grass, using Nature's Power, moved the Boulder with psychic powers Blake had never seen, and Shadowis was still there, facing the group. "What? You didn't think I'd run away did you?" Shadowis said, os so very innocently, as all of the Masters unsheathed their swords; they were going to try to charge him at the same time. Shadowis, anticipating the move, put up a shadowy force field to reflect the onslaught, and Shadowis took out his OWN sword, the Blade of Doom, a MASSIVE shadow blade that would more than likely be death on first swing. "Now, you see, thre is a reason I am undefeated!" Shadowis stated, as he rushed at Scorpio, but Scorpio was ready, reflecting a shot from the Blade of Doom with his Scor Sword, and he keep reflecting shots, but Scorpio began to tire, but Blake snuck up from behind on Shadowis, and Green took out more vines, and Orange summoned his firepower, as Shadowis turned to reflect a shot from Blake, and, right in the nick of time, he took out a SECOND Blade of Doom and reflected a shot from Scorpio. Silver summoned in another portal, and his Ice Bird companion came out from it, and it charged at Shadowis, talons out, looking to rip his head off like it did the Giant Troll in the Firelands, but Shadowis impaled it as it came down on him, killing it, while still reflecting a shot from Blake, and then Scorpio. "He does not have 3 arms!" Yellow cried, as he charged at Shadowis, and swung at him with his Blade of Light, but Shadowis ducked and dodged the shot, and turned and tripped Blake with a sweep of his leg, and he raised his Blade of Doom, and brought it down to Blake, but would not get farther, as Scorpio successfully hit him in the back with his Scor Sword, probably puncturing a lung, but to his horror, Shadowis ripped out the blade and tossed it to the side. "Nice try... Petty human!" Shadowis turned and taunted to Scorpio, but hurting him was not Scorpio's intention, as Blake was able to slip away, and get to his feet, and before Shadowis could realize, and Blake had an opportunity at shadowis' head, to end it all, but then, at the worst moment, Blake felt the faint feeling again. He was acquiring a new ability! And at the worst possible moment! But, to Blake's relief, the feeling, and the initiation of the ability only lasted 5 seconds, but this was long enough for Shadowis to realize his error, as he raised his Blade of Doom, and attempted to stab Scorpio. Scorpio narrowly dodged the shot, as Orange ran towards Shadowis, and swung with his Blade of Acceleration, but this shot missed, and Shadowis swung at Orange, but Silver stepped in just in time to reflect the shot. Scorpio rose, and swung at Shadowis, but he expected this, and ducked, and stabbed Scorpio with the Blade of Doom in the leg, and this is when Blake realized what the new ability was. "Ichne Aurti auh mas, light my spirit, and set us free! My soul is I, and I am me!" Blake chanted, which he didn't even know what the foreign words meant, and, all of a sudden, Blake began to flash, but Blake was now flying, in a land of zombies, he was 8 times faster, stronger, smarter, tougher, and, most important, angrier. Blake flew at Shadowis in a blinding speed, and swung at him, as Shadowis reflected the first shot, but Blake was so fast from the new ability, the next shot connected, hitting Shadowis in the chest, but not seeming to effect him much. "Green! Can you try to heal Scorpio?" Marcie yelled. "Sure!" Green replied, as he got out special healing herbs, as Marcie decided to get involved. Marcie came up to Shadowis with the Blade of Immortality, swinging and connecting to Shadowis' shoulder, but again, not seeming to effect him, but Blake was putting a fury of strikes on Shadowis, but, just when the ability seemed too awesome, Blake's sword suddenly lit on white fire (holy fire), and Blake did not even get to control his next move, as he struck Shadowis, on the head, and he and Shadowis floated above by about 10 feet, and Blake started striking Shadowis with 20 times the speed and power (Blake's power before using the ability times 8, THEN times 20). Blake struck Shadowis 8 times, all in various places, and Blake was in control, as a part of his ability, Blake let go of his sword, as it levitated, but seemed to control itself, as it made a Multi Spinning Hit on Shadowis, which had to hurt, then Blake gripped the sword, and slammed Shadowis down to the ground, and as he came to the ground, a mini explosion happened on the spot Blake hit the ground, as Shadowis went flying across the room. Shadowis, after about 10 seconds, stood up. "YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER! MY FATHER DIED SAVING HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY! You, my friend, will die, by the hand of your counterpart's son" Blake stated, as he lifted the sword up to Shadowis' throat, and cut the head clean off. "For White" Blake ended it with. He turned back to his allies, and they were awestruck by what had just happened. "Don't ask any questions, it's over" Blake stated. "Blake! That was incredible!" Silver exclaimed. "Where did you get that from?" Green asked. "No time, we have a man down" Blake replied. "No we don't, he'll be alright, the shadows from the blade knocked him out, but he'll be fine" Green replied. "Only thing I'm wondering is, how was Scorpio the Chosen One in the Prophecy of Light? Blake clearly was the MVP" Marcie stated. "Marcie, may I see that Prophecy?" Blake asked. "Sure, it's in that stack of documents Yellow is protecting" Marcie replied. "Yeah, well, I think it'd be best if we all just returned to our universes and tried to go back to living in prosperity" Blake replied. "I concur! We did it! Shadowis is dead!" Silver exclaimed. "I just NEED the documents back, then I can go back to my universe" Marcie replied. "Here, take it" Blake said, after sprinkling enough Black Magic Powder to get him home, Blake gave the rest of the jar to Marcie, as he slashed open the portal to return to the Heavens.

_1 hour later_

After Blake had a warm welcome home wagon from Karie, Eustace, Eugene, and, eventually, Scorpio when he returned, Blake was sitting on a couch, watching the News on Earth. It had appeared the zombie contagion in Russia had "mysteriously" disappeared, and all the zombies actually turned back to normal people, so the Olympics could continue. Blake decided he'd put the Olympics on, but was delayed when he got a call on their home phone. Blake stood up to grab it, but Karie beat him there. "Sweetie, you've had a long day, let me grab it" Karie stated. "Hello?" Karie said to the phone, and got a bit of talking on the other end. "Alright" Karie replied. "It's for you" Karie stated, as Blake took the phone. "Hello?" Blake said. "Blake, it's me, Marcie, what the hell happened to my documents?!" Marcie said, freaking out. "I don't know! Why? Are they missing?" Blake replied. "Yes, they're gone, and Silver just called Green, Michael is missing as well!" Marcie exclaimed. "Michael too?! What the hell is going on?" Blake exclaimed. "I don't know! All I know is I NEED the documents, or else it will be even WORSE than a zombie apocalypse!" Marcie exclaimed, clearly hyperventilating. "Why? What will happen?" Blake asked. "Blake, if a human were to read the words on the documents... They would know where the portals to heaven are on Earth, AND, if they see that there ARE Gods and there IS an Afterlife, and Heaven and Hell DO exist, we will all die" Marcie stated. "What?! Why?!" Blake exclaimed, as he began to hyperventilate. "When White, Green, Orange, Yellow, Silver, and I agreed to take the job of Gods of our area, we agreed that this must be PURELY 100% confidential, or else we all agree death is the punishment. What happens is, the gravity in space is altered, so that meteors are directed towards our universes, and there is NO escape! WE MUST FIND THE DOCUMENTS!" Marcie exclaimed. "I'm on my way!" Blake replied, as he put the phone down, left a note for Karie, and ran out the door.

_** The end...?**_


End file.
